Example embodiments relate to conductive pattern structures and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a conductive pattern structure including a metal material and a method of manufacturing the same.
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, wiring of the semiconductor devices may be required to have a smaller or narrower pattern width and/or lower resistance. Therefore, the wiring has been formed using metal materials having low resistance. Such metal wiring may be difficult to form by patterning through a photolithography process. Therefore, a damascene process has been applied for the formation of the metal wiring.
When metal wiring having a relatively wide pattern width is formed by the damascene process, a metal may be deposited to completely fill up an opening formed for forming the wiring. A metal layer formed on a region other than the opening is removed. In order to completely fill up the opening, a deposition thickness of the metal layer may be increased and so the thickness of the metal layer to be removed may also be increased, thereby increasing a manufacturing cost. Frequently, the opening may not be sufficiently and completely filled with the metal layer, which may cause defects.